Hellish Brother
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: After a spastic and rather disgruntling outburst from Abel, during the day, Cain lays in his bed thinking about what was wrong with his brother. Then when everybody is asleep he gets a Surpising visit. [OneShot story about young Cain and Abel]


Randa: Well we're on a roll with Trinity Blood at the moment so we felt we should get this out of our systems before we went on to all the other things we have to finsh.

Fire: We tried for hours to do something else and get it done, but nooooo, we just had to do this.

Wonton: Get over it you blubbering baby. This is about Cain and Abel when they were little so bare with us. From what we saw in the series, when they were young their positions were flipped and Abel was the one who was just a bit out of it.

Ice: Have fun!

* * *

Cain lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He wasn't smiling, he didn't have to, his beloved twin wasn't there to smile for. Cain's silver haired twin was in his room, in his bed, in a deep sleep right now. Cain was having a hard time sleeping right then, Abel had been so hateful today, so angry. Cain really didn't get why his twin was always so mad, they were happy here and away from all the fighting, who would want that anyway. Cain sighed, he really didn't get his brother sometimes and Abel just seemed to have these random outbursts about how the people on earth weren't grateful and deserved to die. When Cain heard these rants from his precious twin it made him want to frown or cry, but he was strong for the silver haired boy.

Turning over onto his side Cain tried once again to fall asleep, but he couldn't fall asleep with the tapping of light footsteps coming down the hall. The blond waited for the footsteps to pass his room so he could sleep, but they stopped in front of his door. It was a few minutes before his door was silently pushed open and the hall lights fell on his face.

Cain sat up and put on his smile for the silver haired boy at his door. Abel quickly dropped his eyes to the floor, feeling embarrassed knowing Cain was awake. The boy at the door muttered a quick apology and turned to leave: Cain called him back and the silver haired twin sat on the foot of his brothers bed. They sat there, not saying any thing, just sitting in the companionable silence– waiting for the other to speak. Abel fidgeted.

"Cain– I, uh..." Abel trailed off fidgeting even more. "I'm sorry for upsetting you." Cain was a bit surprised but he just kept smiling never faltering. "I know the tings that I say are harsh but that's how I feel and I won't take any of it back. I am sorry it upset you though."

"Abel, you didn't upset me, maybe Seth and Lilith a bit but not me." Cain responded with a small lie, the words had disgruntled him a bit, but Abel didn't need to know that.

"Please don't lie! Your smile dropped and you were upset, I could feel it, that's what made me come apologize."Abel was still looking at his lap, doing his best not to look hat his brother. "Your lying a lot lately, and I'm scared your going to leave. You'd have good reason to, as well. So I really needed to tell you I was sorry. I didn't want you to think I did all of this to chase you away." Cain was so shell shock that his smile dropped and he stared wide eyed at his hellish brother.

"Abel I'm not going anywhere and I couldn't leave you if I wanted to. Abel as your brother I will tell you this– You scare me when you randomly burst out but nat nearly as much as you could if I didn't feel some of your pain." Abel looked at his shocked blond twin and showed the few tears that were welling up in his eye.

Cain scooted over and pulled the other boy into a hug and noticed that Abel was shaking. The silver haired boy rested his head on Cain's shoulder and let out a few sobs. Cain had never seen his little/twin brother so worked up before and it truly surprised him. Abel shook and cried silently. "Shhh, my little brother, I'm not going any where with out you." Cain said calmly to the shook up boy in his arms.

"You promise you'll never leave me?" Abel whispered, still shaking.

"I'll never leave you wholly willing." The blond whispered back. "I'll do my best to hid you from the evils that surround you." He continued to deaf ears, as Abel had fallen asleep.

Cain pulled the other up from the foot and under the covers with him. Abel cuddled close to the blond and Cain held the silver close to him. Cain watched the peaceful face of his brother and his rapidly spinning mind from earlier had slowed to only the thought of how innocent his hellish brother really was. The blond krusnic kissed his brother's forehead and finally slipped in to a peaceful slumber of his own.

* * *

Randa: Please inform us if you liked it and if you think it was bad.

Wonton: we'll accept ups and downs so just lay it on us!

Ice: Good Day and/or Sweet Dreams!


End file.
